


Secondary Sex Characteristics

by roebling



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roebling/pseuds/roebling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae hogs the bathroom. Daehyun gets his message across.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secondary Sex Characteristics

**Author's Note:**

> IDEK. This was inspired because in some of the pictures from B.A.P's recent fan sign (like [these](http://baphellyeah.tumblr.com/post/44588387935/do-not-edit-or-remove-logo-brisk)) it almost kinda nearly looks like Youngjae's got a bit of stubble. Which made me wonder which of the B.A.P boys shave. Which made me write this. On a crowded bus.
> 
> Seriously though. Which of them do you think shave??

Youngjae leaning forward so that the cold rim of the bathroom sink presses into his belly. He stares at himself in the mirror, eyes narrow. His hair is wet, and the circles under his eyes are aggressively dark. They have a prerecording today. The alarm went off too early. 

The door opens. 

"Yoo Youngjae, what are you doing?" 

Daehyun is beside him suddenly, face pack still on his face and ratty sleep tee shirt half falling off his shoulder. 

Two people is one person too many for the small bathroom. Youngjae is intensely aware of his own bare shoulders, his bare chest. They see each other in various states of undress all the time, but it feels different when they're rushing to change after dance practice than it does early in the morning in the small bathroom with the windows still fogged from his shower. 

"Get out! Get out! It's my turn now." Daehyun's hands are on him, shoving. His fingers are quick and ticklish on Youngjae's ribs. 

Youngjae curls away. "I'm not done, I said." 

"Then what are you doing?" Daehyun steps in front of the mirror and starts peeling off his face pack. "If you have a zit, just pop it. Or ask Manager hyung to make an appointment for you to go to the dermatologist." 

"I don't have a zit," Youngjae says huffily. He's a little proud of his nice skin -- for a while, it was the only thing he felt like he could be proud about. 

"Ugh," Daehyun says, picking bits of masque from his eyebrows. "Then what are you doing?" 

Youngjae doesn't want to say. The tap drip-drip-drips. It's leaky, but nobody's ever home for a repairman to come and fix it. 

Daehyun keeps picking. Youngjae watches him for a moment. They're almost the same height. In bare feet Youngjae is a bit taller, but Daehyun wears lifts more often -- he's a bit taller then. It's funny -- Youngjae never felt short until he decided to become an idol. He doesn't think he's short now, but he definitely wouldn't mind being a few centimeters taller -- especially now that Junhong has become B.A.P's very own giant. 

"I'm going to be naked in like two minutes," Daehyun says. He pulls off his shirt. His skin is darker than Youngjae's, and his shoulders are narrower but he's not as skinny as he used to be.

It's funny how bodies look so different, Youngjae thinks. He nearly says that out loud, and is immediately glad he doesn't. Daehyun would have made awful fun of him. 

He's probably going to make fun of him anyway, though, so -- Youngjae takes a deep breath. "I think I need to start shaving." 

Daehyun stares bug-eyed for a second. He looks like an alpaca. Then he bursts out laughing. Eyes crinkling, he wraps his arms around himself and laughs and laughs. He laughs so hard that his entire face turns red. 

Youngjae narrows his eyes. "Okay, it's not really that funny." 

Daehyun pants, "It's pretty funny. What do you want to shave? Your head again?" 

Youngjae punches him in the arm. Then, because it's too good not to share and he's been saving it, he says, "Himchan hyung shaves his legs." 

Daehyun gapes, amazed. "Really? How do you know that?" 

"He told me," Youngjae says.

"That's …. Why does he do it?" Daehyun is making his 'thinking really hard' face. 

"He says he likes the way it feels," Youngjae says. He'd stayed late after dance practice with Himchan one night, and while they'd been getting changed, he'd glanced over and been amazed at how smooth and slim his hyung's legs were. 

"You have legs like a girl, hyung," he'd said without thinking. He'd braced himself for Himchan's furious reaction, but instead he'd just laughed and confessed. 

Daehyun is still making his thinking face. "But isn't it cold when he wears shorts?" 

"Just forget it," Youngjae says, under his breath. "It must be some kind of uljjang thing." 

"But he doesn't even shave his face," Daehyun says, in a bewildered tone. Then he looks up. "And you don't have to either. I don't what you're thinking, Youngjae-ya You have the skin of a prepubescent girl." 

"I do not!" 

"You do! It's all smooth and pale and …" He brings his hand to Youngjae's face and brushes his thumb against Youngjae's cheek. It's weird, but it's not bad. Daehyun's his best friend, anyway. Youngjae blinks, and swallows. "I wish I had skin like that," Daehyun says, quietly. 

Daehyun's skin is a lot better than it used to be, but Youngjae can still see the scarring on his cheeks and a few angry blemishes on his jawline. 

"Yeah," Youngjae says, thickly. "But at least you're handsome." He looks down at the rumpled towel on the floor. "I don't want to look like a girl." 

Daehyun does something weird then. His eyebrows pull together and he looks down quickly but very obviously at Youngjae's body. Youngjae has the urge to do something -- tell some joke to make Daehyun laugh or shove him away or wrap his arms around himself. He's not embarrassed at all when the coordis make him wear sleeveless vests on stage now -- he worked hard to lose weight for a reason. But that feels totally, totally different than Daehyun staring at his barely flat stomach and bony chest when they're standing six inches apart in the dingy bathroom with the dripping faucet. 

It's too weird. Youngjae grabs his wet towel from the counter. "Okay, you're right. I don't have to …" 

"You don't look like a girl," Daehyun says. "At all. You don't look at all like a girl." 

Youngjae's hand rests on the doorknob. He looks over at Daehyun, who is still staring. 

"Fine, then, I don't want to look like a kid, but whatever. I guess I …" 

"You don't look like a kid, either," Daehyun says, slowly. 

Youngjae wants to say that he is a kid -- but it's not true. He's had his birthday, and he's an adult now. He wants to say something, but he can't think of anything to say, so he just says, "Okay," and starts to open the door. 

"Hey." Daehyun pushes the door shut. "I'm not just saying that." There's a little color in the heights of his cheeks too. "You're really the biggest idiot, Yoo Youngjae." 

"No, you're the biggest idiot," Youngjae says, but he's confused. He doesn't know what Daehyun's getting at, and they really have wasted too much time now. Himchan's going to wake up soon and showering takes a long time for him because of his cast. He's going to be mad, if Daehyun's not finished when he wakes up.

"You don't look like a girl or a kid," Daehyun says, quietly. He's speaking even more quickly than usual. "Last year, maybe you looked young, but now you … I mean, your shoulders are pretty broad and the coordi nunas don't keep putting you in sleeveless costumes because they think your arms are going to overheat or something. I'm not saying you're Jongup or anything, but let's be honest -- that kid is a freak of nature." He swallows loudly. "I'm just saying, you know, I'd think you were pretty attractive. As a guy. If. You know." 

Youngjae does not know. 

Daehyun has turned bright red. 

Youngjae feels like he's missing something really important. Is he supposed to tell Daehyun he thinks he's attractive too? That's been completely obvious to Youngjae for a long time. Daehyun is really good looking and even though he eats more than any two of the rest of them combined he's slim. Maybe … "Are you making fun of me or something?" He scrunches his nose.

Daehyun shakes his head. "You really are the biggest idiot," he says, exasperated. 

Then he puts one hand on the small of Youngjae's back and pushes him forward a little so they're even more snugly pressed together, chest to chest and thighs touching. He kisses Youngjae. Youngjae is surprised, but he had a girlfriend and he knows that the thing to do when you're kissed is kiss back, so he does, with one hand on Daehyun's shoulder. 

It's pretty nice.

"WHOEVER IS IN THE BATHROOM BETTER BE DONE IN FIVE MINUTES!" 

Himchan punctuates his threat by slamming hard on the door. 

Daehyun and Youngjae step apart, eyes wide. 

It should be awkward now, but … it's not. 

Youngjae smiles like an idiot, because duh. His heart is going like a hamster running on its wheel. 

Daehyun grins back. The hamster goes into overdrive. 

Then Daehyun's eyes narrow. "Okay, but really get out now." 

Youngjae, giddy, laughs. "I don't think you look like a girl either, but if I wanted to be really sure …" 

"Get out!" Daehyun shrieks. But as he shoves Youngjae out the door, his hand lingers just a moment on Youngjae's waist, warm and gentle.


End file.
